Con sabor a chocolate
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: El no la recuerda, pero para ella no ha pasado ni un segundo desde la ultima vez... ¿Pero a quien engaña? No es como si realmente fuera a fijarse en ella, ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, no tengo excusa, y se que debería estar escribiendo para actualizar mis otras historias, pero esto lo tenia prometido a mi amiga **vivaelanime **que ha aguantado la espera pacientemente, amiga, ya sabes como se maneja esto... un beso...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, aunque si esto me perteneciera, bueno, digamos que el happy ending de HP seria junto a Draco... y viceversa...

Besos a mis hermanas que andan desaparecidas... es lo que tienen las capas de invisibilidad...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**SIENTO QUE TE CONOZCO**

No lo reconoció hasta que el mago pelirrojo llamo su atención con un carraspeo, después de haber estado parado durante algunos minutos frente al mostrador, escudriñando con bastante atención la carta de sabores como si fuera un difícil problema de Aritmancia. Fue entonces, cuando finalmente se decidió, que atrajo su atención con un ronco ruidito salido de su garganta, indicándole que estaba listo para hacer su pedido. En cuanto lo vio, el reconocimiento le petrificó violentamente, haciéndole quedarse congelada en su lugar durante los segundos más largos de su vida, si bien consiguió moverse gracias a su férrea voluntad Slytherin.

Parpadeo confundida al notar los fuertes rasgos masculinos, aquellos que el tiempo y el sufrimiento había cincelado, comparándolos con los recuerdos que guardaba tan celosamente en su mente. Contuvo el aliento cuando el hombre la observo evaluativamente, un extraño calor subiendo dentro de su pecho, y un segundo después, mientras el hombre le lanzaba una sonrisa ladeada y se encaminaba hacia la terraza de la heladería, se obligó a sepultar cualquier sensación que estuviera naciendo dentro de su pecho. Tenía que ser realista y recordar su lugar.

Continuo limpiando la barra, mientras su mente comenzaba a perderse en el pasado, aquel que sin embargo no estaba tan lejano y que aun le llenaba de profundo desasosiego, pero que guardaba una dulce memoria…

_Flash back-_

Apenas había logrado lanzar un _Silencius_ en el cubículo del baño de chicas al cual había acudido a esconderse, las lágrimas haciendo un rio salvaje por sus mejillas. En cuanto se supo protegida, los sollozos habían brotado desgarradores de su garganta, impidiéndole respirar con libertad, mientras el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba. Soltó un par de improperios, maldiciendo al estúpido Gryffindor irlandés amigo de Potter, quien siempre se burlaba de ella.

Se lo había topado justo saliendo de pociones, y el imbécil no había tardado nada en comenzar a burlarse de ella, aduciendo a su sobre peso. Había salido casi corriendo, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver hacia donde corría, aunque no necesitaba ver el camino, el destino era el mismo de siempre. Al mestizo siempre le había gustado reírse de ella, y cada vez que la veía, tiempo le faltaba para empezar con sus burlas.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cruel con ella?

¿No podía darse cuenta de que a pesar de que hiciera las mil dietas del mundo, que siguiera todos los concejos de Pansy, su cuerpo nomás no le obedecía?

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía bien que hacia trampa, pues siempre terminaba con el estómago rugiendo de hambre como un león hambriento, y de inmediato acudía a sus reservas de chocolates y dulces que le enviaba su madre. En realidad no tenia fuerza de voluntad… y ni siquiera hacia el intento. Como en ese momento, que entre sollozos y lamentos ya había comenzado a dar cuenta de las ranas de chocolate que llevaba escondidas en los bolsillos de su túnica. Mientras lloraba y se atragantaba de ranas, a sus pies iban cayendo las envolturas, hasta hacer una pequeña pila de ellas. Sollozo una vez mas antes de salir del cubículo, caminando hacia los lavabos, observándose una vez más al espejo. La imagen de ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas, y las comisuras de la boca y los labios llenos de chocolate, además del cabello castaño revuelto, le produjeron una desazón tal que rompió a llorar nuevamente con fuerza mientras se lavaba la cara a manotazos.

Después que se hubo calmado, camino hacia la salida, dispuesta a llegar a su habitación, para encerrarse entre los doseles de su cama y no volver a salir de ahí hasta pasado el fin de semana. Pero quiso su mala suerte que apenas diera unos cuantos pasos fuera del baño, nuevamente se topo con el estúpido Gryffindor irlandés, en compañía de sus amigos, Potter incluido.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… a la cerdita de Slytherin-

-Cállate Finnigan-

-Y si no que cerdita… ¿Me vas a tragar con tu gran bocaza?-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus castaños ojos, mientras los Gryffindor comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas, coreando las crueles palabras del irlandés. Potter, sin embargo, solamente los miro con aprehensión, pues no le parecía gracioso el que estuvieran burlándose de la Slytherin, aunque pensara que todos ellos eran mortífagos en potencia.

-¡Cállate imbécil!-gritó Millicent, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

-¡Uy! ¡Que me come la cerdita!-dijo el castaño-¿Quién me va a callar? ¿Tu, cerdita?-

-Ella no… pero yo si…-

Ninguno alcanzo a comprender que había pasado sino hasta que observaron caer a Seamus, sosteniéndose la barbilla goteante de sangre, lanzando una mirada llena de odio hacia su agresor.

-¡Fred!-gritó Ronald-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Si, yo. ¿Se creen muy hombrecitos burlándose y maltratando a una chica? Pues déjenme decirles que es todo lo contrario. De ahora en adelante, cualquiera de ustedes que se meta con ella se las va a ver conmigo, ¿entienden?-

-Y conmigo también-dijo George-Puedes irte, ya no te molestaran más-

Millicent solo atino a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras daba media vuelta para salir corriendo, deteniéndose lo justo para murmurar un "gracias" y continuar corriendo, sin ver las muecas de asombro de ambos gemelos. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la seguridad de su cama, sin ni siquiera responder a los llamados de Pansy, echándose sobre su mullido colchón e insonorizando los doseles, y mientras recreaba lo sucedido una y otra vez, sonrió para si agradecida, pensando en el alto y pelirrojo Gryffindor, su salvador, hasta quedarse dormida…

_Fin de flashback-_

Después de ello, ningún Gryffindor, aun el estúpido irlandés, volvió a molestarle, manteniéndose bien lejos de ella, mientras ella observaba a su Weasley salvador en la distancia, soñando despierta con sus enormes ojos azules, haciendo castillos en el aire que sabia jamás iba a ver cumplidos.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Fred Weasley no había podido dejar de observar a la chica castaña que atendía el mostrador, intrigado de sobre manera al sentir que la conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de donde. Le parecía bastante bonita, muy femenina y delicada, y se sentía desconcertado pues no lograba recordar de donde parecía conocerla. Era cierto que después de Angelina no había tenido ninguna novia en serio, pues se había dedicado a disfrutar su soltería, no así su hermano que un día había llegado diciendo que estaba enamorado de su morena ex novia, y tiempo después, se habían casado.

No es que el anduviera saltando de cama en cama, pero quería darse un tiempo antes de sentar cabeza definitivamente y además de eso, aun no conocía a la persona que le llamase la atención, aunque el no sabia que en esos momentos ya la estaba observando de fijo.

Sonrió, terminándose el helado, y mientras caminaba hacia la salida, no olvido darle un ultimo vistazo, atrapando su mirada castaña con la suya azul, lanzándole una sonrisa seductora, y riendo un poco al observar las antes pálidas mejillas sonrosarse. Se fue hacia Sortilegios Weasley, silbando una melodía, mientras en el camino ignoraba las miradas apreciativas de las demás brujas, concentrado en el recuerdo de unos ojos color chocolate y unas deliciosas mejillas sonrojadas…

* * *

Bueno, primer cap, a ver que les parece... solo van a ser cuatro o cinco... pero conociendome, tal vez lleguemos a ocho...o diez...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui ando con el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste...

Saludos a mis hermanas... un beso y un abrazo desde el fondo de my black heart...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, solo la historia...

**Vivan los Sly!**

**Enjoy!**

**NO SOY LA PRINCESA DE ESE CUENTO**

Millicent suspiró, cerrando sus cansados ojos mientras se masajeaba la espalda. Aunque no lo pareciera, trabajar para Florean Fortescue era tremendamente cansado. A pesar de ser un lugar donde se respiraba la alegría, sobre todo de los niños que llegaban con los ojos llenos de felicidad, esperando por un poquito de ella en cada cucharada de helado, después de un rato, los gritos y las exigencias le ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Excepto a ella.

Siempre había pensado que para esos momentos estaría enlazada con un mago sangre pura de mediana categoría, con un par de chicos a su lado y algún otro en camino, pero todo se había torcido durante la guerra. Aunque ella no había participado de ninguna manera, el estigma de ser Slytherin la perseguía desde el final de ella. Su familia había quedado bastante desmejorada, y la primera vez que había salido a la calle, dispuesta a conseguir un trabajo apropiado que le permitiera ayudar a su familia, por poco y se gana una visita gratis a San Mungo. La gente no comprendía que el que fuera Slytherin no quería decir que seguía la línea de pensamiento del Lord Oscuro y sus seguidores.

Al día siguiente, el levantarse de la cama había sido tan difícil, pensando en que sería mejor no asomar la nariz a la calle, so pena de que alguien quisiera mandarle un "regalito". Pero la mirada de su madre, angustiada, y la de su padre, profundamente preocupada por no poder llevar comida a su mesa, ni mantener a su familia, debido a su enfermedad, le hizo tragarse el orgullo que aún conservaba y con más fuerza de voluntad que convencimiento, salió de su casa buscando un trabajo con el que aligerar la carga familiar.

Camino durante un largo tiempo, parando aquí y allá a preguntar sobre algún posible trabajo, pero los que menos la mandaban de un empujón y con varios insultos fuera de sus negocios, los que más… bueno, digamos que el Protego se había convertido en su nuevo mejor amigo. Finalmente, y cuando ya sentía los pies gritar de dolor, se había sentado en una banca fuera de Florean Fortescue, tratando de aliviar la carga de sus cansados pies. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta le hizo voltear hacia arriba, y el letrero de "Se busca empleado" prácticamente había saltado en su cara. Se puso de pie, diciéndose que nada perdía con intentar, y se adentró en el fresco interior del lugar, ignorando las miradas ceñudas y agresivas que le lanzaban los comensales.

El propio Florean la atendió del otro lado de la barra, el rostro serio y atento. Le hizo varias preguntas, una un poco más dura que la otra, pero cuando estaba a punto de fastidiarse y mandar todo al diablo, el hombre mayor le describió las características del puesto y el sueldo ofrecido. No era mucho, al menos no lo que sabía su padre llevaba a casa, pero era eso o morir de inanición transformando piedras en alimentos, así que sin pensar en nada mas, lo tomo.

Desde hacía un año entonces trabajaba ahí, sirviendo a los clientes, atendiendo mesas, limpiando el local. No era lo que hubiera querido para su vida, pero mejor era eso que nada, y se sentía agradecida con el Señor Florean por haberle dado una oportunidad, por eso, a pesar de que había clientes que le trataban con mucha frialdad y desprecio, ella había aprendido a callarse para corresponder a la confianza que el anciano propietario del establecimiento había depositado en ella.

Suspiró nuevamente, mientras terminaba de subir las sillas a las mesas con magia. Era bastante más fácil hacerlo de esa manera, pero aun así, el trabajo era cansado. Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho los pasos salir de la trastienda, encontrándose con la azul mirada de Helen Fortescue, quien la miraba risueña.

-Ya deja eso niña… ven, vamos a cenar-dijo la mujer mayor.

-Lo siento Señora Fortes… Helen… pero tengo que llegar temprano a casa, he de pasar primero a la botica por las medicinas de Padre para llevárselas…-

-¿Aún no se recupera? Pensé que con el tiempo que lleva…-

-No. El medimago cree que no va a recuperarse… el hechizo que le lanzó ese auror fue hecho con demasiada fuerza e intención y los nervios de sus piernas ya no funcionan bien…-dijo con la voz afectada.

Millicent se tragó un sollozo. De nada le servía llorar si no iba a poder sanar a su padre. Alderic Bulstrode había caído enfermo gracias a un maleficio destroza nervios lanzado por un auror que lo confundió con un mortífago… cuando su padre ni siquiera tenía amistad cercana con ninguno de ellos. Simplemente por ser Slytherin lo habían acorralado entre varios y uno de ellos, furioso y dolido por la reciente perdida de un familiar cercano, quiso hacer justicia por su propia mano.

Pero se equivocó, porque su padre no era ni sería nunca partidario del Señor Tenebroso. Era un Slytherin sí, pero amaba demasiado a su familia como para ponerla en peligro de esa forma. Ellos no eran como los Malfoy o los Nott, sedientos de poder, los cuales al final habían descubierto que no era poder lo que Voldemort les ofrecía, sino servidumbre disfrazada de ello.

-Entonces ven, quiero que lleves a tu madre un poco de pan y queso-

Millicent la siguió profundamente mortificada, aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrada de las muestras de caridad de la bruja, quien día si y día también la enviaba a casa con el estómago lleno, y una cesta con variedad de alimentos. Se sentía profundamente agradecida con ambos, por permitirle una forma de subsistir decorosamente, y por ayudarles en lo que podían, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Se topó de frente con la sonrisa amable de Everett Fortescue, quien la miraba con ansiedad desde la mesa, sentado a la derecha de su padre, esperando por ellas. Del otro lado, Irma Fortescue, la hija mayor, le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras hacía espacio para que se sentara.

-Millicent no se quedara el día de hoy, tiene que hacer algunos recados para su padre…-

-Yo podría acompañarla… no hay problema por ello-respondió de inmediato Everett.

Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon de rojo graciosamente, mientras bajaba el rostro apenada.

-Está bien-dijo.

-Enseguida vuelvo-exclamo Everett mientras tomaba el abrigo de Millicent y el propio y le ayudaba a ponérselo. Salieron hacia la calle, deteniéndose durante algunos segundos en la acera, buscando aclimatarse al ya frio clima de septiembre. Comenzaron a caminar calle arriba en completo silencio, mirándose de reojo y volteando el rostro cada vez que se pillaban mirándose el uno a otro. Finalmente, llegaron a la botica, y mientras ella compraba las pociones y ungüentos, el miraba pasar a la gente, sus pensamientos aun así rondando a la bruja castaña.

-Ya está-dijo ella.

Caminaron de regreso calle abajo, de vez en cuando, Everett hacia algún comentario gracioso que arrancaba sonrisas y risitas a la chica, y ella contribuía con otro tanto, para variar. Aunque el mago no había pertenecido a Slytherin, pues fue sorteado en Ravenclaw, le era bastante fácil seguir el humor y la línea de pensamiento de una serpiente, por lo que la conversación que sostenían en esos momentos llevaba varios minutos y les resultaba bastante entretenida.

Entonces pasaron frente a Sortilegios Weasley, y Millicent alcanzo a apreciar la alta figura pelirroja parada detrás de uno de los escaparates, mirándolos fijamente. Le sonrió por inercia, recibiendo una sonrisa igual de intensa de parte del mago rojo. El corazón de la bruja palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pues no era otro sino Fred Weasley quien le sonreía. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro, a pesar de la distancia, y cientos de chispas doradas viajaron por el aire, calentándoles la piel, haciéndoles que el corazón les brincara en el pecho como un brioso caballo salvaje. Sin embargo, la voz insistente de Everett la saco de la ensoñación y le devolvió los pies a la tierra.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Estas bien? Me pareció que te quedabas absorta en algo…-

-No es nada, solo… bueno, no importa, ¿Decías?-

-Si… me gustaría invitarte a salir un día… ya sabes, en tu día libre…-

Millicent se le quedo mirando confundida. Realmente no se le pasaba por la cabeza que el mago de pelo oscuro quisiera tener algún tipo de relación con ella, no siendo quien era, por lo que pensó que solamente estaba siendo amable.

-Me… gustaría, pero en mis días libres suelo ayudar a mi madre con la casa, ya sabes, con mis hermanos tan revoltosos y mi padre enfermo…-

-Entiendo… pero si pudieras hacer un pequeño espacio… tal vez podríamos salir por ahí a tomar algo… después de todo también tienes derecho a divertirte…-

Pero un par de magos que pasaron a su lado pareció darle una respuesta diferente. Mascullando por lo bajo sobre escoria inmunda y mortífagos que debían ir al infierno, ambos magos le lanzaron a la bruja una mirada de odio tal que bien podía darse por muerta en esos momentos. El semblante de Millicent se cubrió de dolor durante un instante, y segundos después, la máscara fría y dura que Pansy le había enseñado cubrió las pálidas facciones, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo, tanto el mago a su lado como el que la observaba del otro lado de la acera alcanzaron a vislumbrar el dolor reflejado en las orbes castañas.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, no es nada- contesto con un murmullo, sin querer levantar la mirada para cruzarla con los azules ojos del mago pelirrojo.

-Vamos a tu casa entonces-

Millicent levanto la mirada y la clavo durante algunos segundos en el mago detrás de la vidriera. Los ojos de este la buscaban con ansiedad, y de pronto, lo vio abrirlos con sorpresa y reconocimiento. Ella apretó el paso, consiguiendo que Everett caminara aún más rápido, tratando de alejarse de ahí, perdiéndose minutos después por un extremo de la amplia calle.

Pero Fred Weasley ya la había reconocido. El gesto decepcionado y profundamente dolido de la bruja le atrajo el recuerdo de un rostro familiar, aunque un poco más lleno. No podía creer que la bruja pequeña y regordeta que un día habían defendido de su hermano y sus secuaces se hubiera convertido en una muchacha delgada y menuda, de curvas discretas y preciosas. Un respingo en sus pantalones de hizo saber que su cuerpo y el estaban profundamente agradecidos por los cambios, y una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus facciones.

Le pareció que sería bastante divertido el juego que en ese momento se iniciaba, y quien sabe, después de todo, tal vez pudiera sacarle algún provecho… además de la obvia diversión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, mientras se dejaba arrullar por el sueño, sintiendo el calor de las mantas. Su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente, soltando toda la tensión que había acumulado durante el día. Se sintió adormecer en seguida, mientras trataba de dejar la mente en blanco, pero los recuerdos de lo pasado ese día no le dejaban hacerlo.

Unos ojos azules como el cielo acudieron a su mente, la sonrisa de medio lado acelerándole el corazón. Se llamó tonta nuevamente por pensar que él tal vez la vería diferente, pero no esperaba nada de él, después de todo, era un Gryffindor, para más Inri un Weasley, un ganador del bando de la luz, ni en sus más locos sueños el pondría sus ojos en ella para otra cosa que no fuera burlarse o mandarle un maleficio.

No, se dijo, él era un príncipe como los de los cuentos, y los príncipes no se casaban con las brujas. Soltó una risita por lo bajo ante la comparación, pero se entristeció enseguida al pensar en que él nunca la miraría como poco más que una mortífaga en ciernes, y una escoria Slytherin por excelencia. Definitivamente ella nunca sería la princesa de ese cuento.

Si, se dijo antes de llevarse completamente por el sueño, ese era su presente, y por Morgana que no esperaba que su futuro cambiara mucho…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
